Episode 346 (Manga)
Synopsis Walking deeper into the forest, Schierke remarks on the powerful od pervading the area. Isidro discovers that his body feels strangely light, and accidentally leaps all the way onto a branch, where he then clings. This is explained to be the work of "heavy elementals" or "barytes", or rather, the lack of them. These are described as a fifth type of "weight" elemental that binds the four elemental forces together, too small to see even when scrying, and the thinning number of them in the area is what has caused Isidro's gravity to alter. Isma, ignorant of Isidro's terror, joins him at the branch, which he pleads for her not to shake. Above the two, four elves that know Puck promptly make themselves known, saying that it's been a while since Puck was home, while one of them didn't seem to notice he was gone. As the group walks, an entire gathering of various mystic creatures reveal themselves from the depths of the woods, marvelling at the new visitors. These creatures almost immediately begin drawing the group into a series of games and dances without waiting for affirmation, Magnifico in particular panicking that he'll be eaten. Ivalera criticizes the antics, stating that the "woodlanders" have no manners at all, before being flattered by the interest they take in her and telling stories to them. Puck's cohorts promptly marvel over Guts, before imitating Puck's common gag of pretending to be a grand wise master. Gedfring dryly states that this will go on forever until a halt is put to it, and prompts Danan to wrap it up. Danan blows a horn and orders the many creatures to go home. All of them do so, with the exception of the unicorn Isma is riding. Danan leads the group to the base of the immense cherry tree, whose blossoms' petals constantly fall down in a snow-like drift and fairies play among the branches, whose cherries are described to grow back immediately as soon as they are picked. Meanwhile, Magnifico is reminding Puck of the deal they made to install Puck as the new Elf King in exchange for Magnifico's profits. Danan proceeds with the group to a palace-like area featuring a wooden, flower-adorned throne, where brownies, centaurs, and other creatures begin a monarchial musical introduction. Pick and Pack carry Puck, dressed in miniature kingly robe and crown, to the thrown, to the shock and exasperation of everyone present as he demands the "plebs" bow their heads, Magnifico alone fooled for a moment that Puck was the king all along. As imperial elves remove him, he exposes the plan they shared, leading to them being restrained and rendered harmless by small clover vines and wooden twigs. Putting an end to the hilarity, Danan steps forward and removes her witch's hat, a storm of cherry blossoms swirling around her as she reveals herself to be the long-awaited Flower Storm Monarch. Characters In Order of Appearance * Gedfring * Isma * Danan * Kukka * Ivalera * Puck * Isidro * Schierke * Casca * Farnese * Serpico * Guts * Roderick * Azan * Magnifico * Pock * Pack * Peck * Pick